Rookies vs Sirens
by Killionaire
Summary: The Rookies have been the most popular band at the famous club The Hokage for a while now. However, a band named The Sirens think they can take the title from them. Will They? Follow them through the adventures of music, high school, and romance! SYOC! WILL be moved to M once I get the OCs.
1. Chapter 1

The stage was dark. Every light that was even near the red curtain was out. The crowd was screaming their heads off, waiting for the five teenage rock stars to start playing their famous music. The five boys, named: The Rookies, were local musicians. The Rookies consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and Neji Hyuuga. Suddenly the curtain rose, revealing the five who were waited upon in anticipation. The lights came on but were dim, only highlighting their unmistakable outlines while the rest of their bodies lay shrouded in darkness. Suddenly they flashed to bright colors such as green, yellow, and blue. Kiba clicked his drum sticks together and band started playing.

(The Internet Killed The Radio Star- The Limousines.)

The crowd went absolutely crazy as the popular song started playing. With Sasuke and Naruto on guitar, Shikamaru on bass guitar, Neji on keyboard, and Kiba on drums, they performed on the stage of the famous club _The Hokage. _A club owned by the big-breasted blonde named Tsunade, who watched the performance from her office window above the screaming crowd.

_Internet killed the radio star… Those kids are disco dancing! They're tired of rock n' roll!_

Naruto sang with a huge grin on his face. The crowd jumped to the beat of the song with incredible energy.

_Don't bother tellin' them that drum machine ain't got no soul!_

The unique thing about The Rookies was that there was no designated singer. If a member had a song they wanted to sing, they could if the other guys were cool with it.

After the song was finished the stage erupted with incredible applause. Naruto dramatically bowed while the others just raised their hands. The gang shuffled backstage where another group was prepping to go on. An all-female group called "The Sirens". The Rookies passed the ladies before they took the stage. They were rivals of sorts, always competing for popularity in the club. The Rookies lineup walked slowly past them. The two groups were half glaring, half checking each other out. The bodacious fivesome of The Sirens consisted of Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Temari no Sabaku, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten.

"Alright, those were my boys The Rookies!" Killer Bee, a popular rapper and DJ announced. "Coming to the stage are probably the hottest girls you'll ever lay eyes on…The Sirens!" The darkened stage lit up again to reveal Ino as the lead singer, Sakura and Temari on guitars, Hinata on keyboard, and Tenten on drums. "Show em' how it's done ladies!"

Temari and Sakura started to lightly strum their guitars, while Ino stepped up to the mic stand.

(Call Me Maybe- Carly Rae Jepsen)

_I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell, I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way_

When Ino simply spoke the first word the crowd went bananas. It was one of their most popular songs, and a lot of people loved it.

_Where you think you're goin' baby? Hey I just met you…And this is crazy…but here's my number…so call me maybe! _

The crowd sang along as they jumped up and down in unison.

"Damn, it's crazy out here tonight!" Kiba said as he watched the performance from backstage via the live feed to a 50" HDTV.

"Yeah, they're definitely gunning for the title," Sasuke brooded. He smirked. "Still, I can't lie, they're pretty amazing." The camera would switch angles, getting shots of the girls as they jammed on their instruments. Sakura and Temari danced while they played their guitars. Tenten smiled and even pointed to the camera with a drum stick, temporarily playing with one hand. Hinata rocked back and forth, playing the simple notes with a lavish smile on her face. While Ino, sang to the people next to the stage, grabbing their hands every now and then.

"We've been the number one artists in this club for 2 years now. It's gonna be troublesome to defend it from them." Shikamaru said from a couch, strumming his guitar slightly. "Nice job out there by the way," he lightly punched Naruto's shoulder, who was sitting next to him. Neji smiled.

"I agree. We haven't even rehearsed that song but once, yet you pulled it off pretty nicely," he complimented. Naruto smiled his famous toothy smile.

"Thanks guys. You were amazing too. And we'll have to thank Sasuke's boys for the light show." Sasuke had a couple of friends named Suigetsu and Juugo. They were pretty cool but Shikamaru was convinced they only did the lights for the band for Sasuke. Kiba turned to the group with another huge smile on his face.

"True, that! The lights matched the song to perfection!" he exclaimed. "And the crowd was going insane! I think it's obvious that I'm the favorite," he laughed while striking a pose.

"Keep dreaming," Shikamaru said smiling. "We all know Sasuke is the fave, even though he never sings any fun songs," It was true that Sasuke had more fangirls than any of them, any they had a lot. Sasuke seemed to attract the shallow girls. The type that liked bad boys and shit like that. Naruto attracted the more fun-loving party girls. Shikamaru attracted the smarter chicks, and unbeknownst to him the tough ones too. Kiba attracted the easy ones, the type that weren't too bright and would give him a one-nighter. And, Neji attracted the girls that like the strong, mysterious, silent type.

_…So call me maybe!_

The song finished and the applause was just as wild as the one that preceded it. The girls walked off-stage and to the back. Upon entry, they found the guys lounging in the sitting area as whoever was next prepped to take the stage. Everyone locked eyes.

"And so our fiercest competitors complete yet another amazing performance," Kiba said. "Who'd have thought they would go on to come second only to the handsome devils known as The Rookies?" The guys laughed while the girls seemed to simultaneously roll their eyes.

"Shut up, dog boy," Ino said as she sat next to Naruto on the couch. "Just wait, this year we'll take the top spot from you," The girls all voiced they agreement and proceeded to take a seat. Sakura sat on the couch adjacent to Shikamaru, Naruto and Ino, and next to Neji. Temari sat on Shikamaru's armrest, much to his displeasure. Tenten took a seat on a speaker like Sasuke was sitting. Finally, Hinata sat next to her cousin on the opposite couch. Kiba, who had been the only one standing, pulled up a chair from a nearby table and sat in it backwards.

"I highly doubt that, sweetheart," Kiba winked. This earned some more laughter from the group.

"Well, I don't," Shikamaru said while lighting a cigarette. Temari tapped him on the back of his head.

"That's just like you to run at the first sign of trouble," she said.

"Yeah, Shika. You should have more faith in your band," Naruto said mockingly with a sad face.

"It's not that. It's just that a lot of times, popularity has a lot to do with attractiveness. Since, they're an all-girl band, it'll be tougher than before," Shikamaru explained. The guys either nodded or voice a little agreement.

"Wow, Shika. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you just implied that we're all gorgeous," Temari teased. Shikamaru slightly reddened.

"Tch, of course you'd be the troublesome one," he said sitting back and playing with his guitar more.

"Hell, it's not like he's lying," Kiba said. "Since you girls are so hot, you'll probably win over some of our fans," The girls, minus Hinata, smirked triumphantly.

"Not necessarily," Sasuke spoke up. "Truth is, we share a lot of the same fans,"

"How do you figure that?" Sakura asked. "You guys pretty much dominate the female population,"

"I wonder why…" Tenten said mischievously, making the girls giggle and the guys smile.

"That is true though," Naruto mused. "The only time we really get male attention is when Sasuke sings one of those dark songs of his," Kiba coughed "emo" which got the entire group laughing.

"The songs aren't really emo, just…dark," Sasuke half-heartedly defended.

"Is that what you tell yourself?" Kiba asked.

"Really now, Kiba. Don't think I can't tell you like them too, with the way you hammer away on those drums," Ino said.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged. "In which song?"

"Alive and Kicking," the group said almost in unison. Kiba waved the off, muttering "whatever,"

Sasuke got up, "Let's head up to our floor," he expertly switched subjects. "It's getting kinda crowded down here." He said gesturing to the bands and artists that were next to perform. The group unanimously agreed and headed to the elevators.

Tsunade remained in her office. This office is where she'd meet with performers and watch the guest dance on the floor. She had another on the top floor of this building where she did her paperwork and such. Sighing rather loudly, she turned away from the large window and sat back down in her desk. The Rookies and The Sirens really gained some popularity. The Rookies were club veterans. When they first started, however, they only got gigs in outlet malls and birthday parties. It wasn't until a certain someone convinced her to let them perform here, did they get a lot of attention and popularity. The Sirens were a different story. They banded about a year after The Rookies had started performing. No doubt they inspired them, but Tsunade knew there was no chance of either girl actually telling a Rookie that. Since Tsunade had known Sakura and Ino personally even before they banded, she easily got them to performing at her club.

But now, the kids were local celebrities. They had gotten numerous record deal offers and smartly rejected all of them, claiming to want to finish high school and college before pursuing a career in music. Now the record labels sent her nonstop letters asking her to convince them.

That wasn't happening.

They exclusively played at The Hokage, making the club's traffic skyrocket over the two years they'd been playing for her. Tsunade made it clear upon entry, that on business nights like this Saturday night, her club didn't house a "talent show". If you wanted to play here, you had to be the real deal. Each performer had the stage for one song a night. Sometimes she'd send the signal down to Killer Bee, who would allow the artists an encore. But that was it. After the performances the club would revert back to its normal state of drunken party-goers dancing while Bee DJ'd.

She got up from her seat and headed for her private elevator. Suddenly the light above the elevator flashed, signaling that someone was coming to her office. Since few people had the code to stop at her office, she'd already guessed who it was. The doors opened to reveal the one and only Jiraiya. He smiled at her while she sent him an annoyed look, even though she just saw him.

"Hey, Tsunade! How'd my boys do?" he asked stepping out of the elevator. She ignored his question and pushed him back in.

"Why don't you come ask them yourself?" she responded. She pressed the 37 button and it highlighted before the doors closed, raising them to their destination

"Answering my question with another question, are we?" he asked. Tsunade scoffed.

"For the record, you just answered my question, to your question, with another question. Nobody likes a hypocrite." Jiraiya laughed. Jiraiya and Tsunade had a pretty obvious relationship. Though, Tsunade was frequently annoyed by the womanizer, she had managed to put up with him since they were kids. Jiraiya was the principal of the school all the young artists went to. He found the Rookies practicing one day after school and was impressed. He went to Tsunade and turned on the charm, which ended in office sex, to convince her. He often referred to them as his boys and Tsunade would refer to The Sirens as her girls.

Jiraiya placed his hands around her waist and pressed himself against her back. She was surprised at first, but relaxed.

"You seemed so stressed out," he whispered huskily into her ear. "You always sound so angry," he said before kissing her ear and making a trail down her neck. Her breathing immediately went ragged.

"I don't…always…sound angry," she managed to get out. Jiraiya laughed against her neck, which sent shivers down her spine. He went back to her ear.

"You're right. I can think of a time or two when you _couldn't_ sound angry," she blushed deeply while he smiled. "More like, _breathless_," he tugged at the bottom of her loose gray shirt, making her breast become more visible from the top.

"P-Please…how can an idiot like you...make me breathless?" she barely asked. Jiraiya pressed himself against her harder, making her gasp and redden twice the amount.

"I _know_ you feel that, Tsunade," Jiraiya said, referring to his manhood. He looked up at the floor number, which read 33. They were way to close to their destination to be doing this in the elevator. He removed himself from her. "Let's finish this later," he said. Tsunade, back in control, pressed the button for the door to close the second they reached the kids' floor.

"No," she said pressing the 50 button, taking them to the top. "Let's finish this _now_," she said before turning and pressing her lips to his.

The 37th floor of The Hokage was a lounge floor originally given to the Rookies but shared with the Sirens. Performers weren't given their own floors, and the only reason the kids had this one was because of who they knew. The floor was just a hangout for them and their friends. It had multiple high definition TVs, a couple bedrooms just in case they needed them, plenty of couches and chairs, a kitchen, and a Jacuzzi. The main room had a few colored lights here and there. Most of the gang sat at the main television playing Super Street Fighter IV, which Temari was currently kicking all kinds of ass in. Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino were in the Jacuzzi, Neji had disappeared, while Shikamaru sat in the kitchen chatting with his friend Chouji.

"Come on, Temari! That's cheating!" Tenten rose from the couch glaring at one of her best friends. Temari smirked.

"At what point did I cheat, Ten? When I was kicking your ass, or when I was kicking your ass?" she asked, earning laughter from everyone present. She had been using Juri Han, while Tenten used, you guessed it, Chun-Li. Temari had unleashed every move in the book upon Tenten, who barely got a punch in, ultimately ending the fight with her super move. Tenten got up from the couch, and tossed the controller to Hinata, who all but squeaked when it landed in her hands, and walked off.

"Let me know if someone beats her," she mumbled, before heading for one of the rooms to use a bathroom. She heard Temari yell "Yeah right!" behind her. Tenten was the one who introduced her to video games, but now it seemed like Temari owned her ass at every game they played. She angrily opened the door to a random room. "Fuck, it's hot in here," she complained. She went to the bathroom door and opened it, only for a lot of steam to blow into her face. She instinctively shielded her eyes until the steam settled. A half-naked Neji stood at the sink, looking at her confused. Her eyes traveled his body. He looked as if he just got out of the shower. All he had on was his towel, which he obviously hadn't used since his torso was dripping wet. His hair was still slick and he looked as if he was just getting to drying it.

"You can stop staring now," he said, snapping her back to reality.

"What? I m-mean, um shut up! She scrambled before turning away. She was stopped by a slick hand on her arm.

"Hold it. Don't go out there yet," he said looking right into her eyes. She looked bewildered.

"Why the hell not?!" she asked loudly. He shushed her and let her go.

"I'd rather not let them know something happened in here. I'm pretty sure we'd never hear the end of it." He said matter-of-factly. She blushed. Hard.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do? Watch you get dressed?" she asked.

"You say that like you weren't just blatantly checking me out," he said smiling. She crossed her arms.

"I wasn't checking you out! I was trying to determine whether you were a girl or a boy. Couldn't tell with all that hair of yours." He laughed at her while he turned back to the bathroom but kept the door open.

"Oh, yeah? When did you get your answer?" He turned and looked her dead in her eyes again. She just blushed and looked away.

"Only when you said something. No wonder you have a fan club, dumb girls always like the girly guy."

"Funny." He said. She smiled at him. "Well, mind helping this girly guy dry his girly hair?" he asked amused. She was a little taken back by the request.

"What? Why?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Because it's hard," he answered simply. Tenten sighed.

"I can't fucking believe this!" Temari screamed. "How the hell did I lose?!" The game had been a close one. Hinata had picked Cammy and won by a sliver in the third round.

"Wow! Hinata, that was amazing!" Naruto said excitedly. Hinata blushed at the sudden attention from her childhood crush.

"U-Um thanks, Naruto," she said quietly. By now Temari was in a mini-fit of rage. To be honest, Hinata had no clue what she was doing. She had never played the fighting game before, she just did what any newcomer to the game would do…pressed random buttons. Somehow she had ended up the winner. Shikamaru and Chouji came into the main room, Chouji with a bag of chips in his hands.

"Why did the she-devil scream?" Shikamaru asked calmly. Everyone in the room minus a fuming Temari looked at him as if he had just spoken the forbidden. "What?" he asked them.

_WHACK!_

"What was that?" Ino asked. She, Sasuke, Kiba and Sakura had still been relaxing in the Jacuzzi.

"Relax," Kiba said. "They're probably just playing around,"

"Yeah, you're probably right," Ino said shifting her attention back to the two shirtless boys in front of her. "So, what did you guys think of our performance?" she asked.

"Best one of the night," Kiba said. He got an amused look from Sasuke. "What? They didn't just play, they _rocked_,"

"And you wouldn't be saying this because two of them are in bikinis in front of you right?" he asked with a smirk.

"Totally," Kiba said. The girls laughed.

"Whatever," Sasuke rolled his eyes and let the hot, bubbly water wash away and stress he might have had before their show.

"What about you Sasuke? What did you think?" Sakura asked. He looked her in the eyes with a handsome smirk on his face.

"I think you were looking pretty good on that guitar tonight," he said. She blushed but thankfully no one could see it because of the Jacuzzi.

"Oh, come now Sasuke," Kiba said. "You've seen a million guitarists play, yet you've never complimented one of them," Sasuke smirked again.

"They didn't matter. They'd just try to impress me by doing something fancy or playing a difficult song," He answered. "But that's not what it's about. At the risk of sounding like a Saturday morning special, I'd like to say it's not about what you play or how you play it, but the amount of fun you have and joy you bring your fans."

"Amen, brother," Kiba and Sasuke fistbumped.

"So how exactly did I catch your eye?" Sakura asked flirtatiously. "My friends had just as much fun as I did," Sasuke chuckled.

"Maybe, one day I'll let you know," he said smoothly. Sakura smiled at him.

"You know, keep swooning over each other any longer and we're bound to think something's going on," Ino said suggestively while looking at Sakura.

"What? Jealous?" Kiba asked her. Ino sent him a look that said 'Yeah, right,' "Well for the record I thought you looked amazing up there, blondie,"

"Oh, really?" Ino said skeptically. Kiba slit across his chest with his thumb.

"Cross my heart," he said staring into her icy blue orbs. They stayed like that for a moment too long. Ino finally giggled.

"Well, thank you,"

Shikamaru laid his throbbing head down on the table. He should've seen it coming. Normally the pair would throw insults back and forth with no real harm behind them, only the teasing. But Shikamaru should have known not to throw one when Temari was furious. It never ended well. This time, he gets whacked upside the head with an Xbox controller, and a killer headache.

"You know," Chouji started. "For a genius, you really are-"

"Don't say it," Shikamaru interrupted. "People just love using that line whenever I do something 'non-genius like."

"Well you had it coming. I know you two flirt or whatever all the ti-"

"We do not flirt," Shikamaru interrupted. Chouji gave him a 'you're-lying-but-I'll-agree-with-you-anyway' look.

"Come on Shikamaru, it's obvious you like her," Chouji said smiling.

"You're mistaken." He said curtly, raising his head off the table.

"Fine then,_ love_ her," Shikamaru sent him a glare. "Alright, alright, point is you know how violent that girl can be,"

"You mean evil," Shikamaru corrected.

"Pssh, evil? Yeah, right. You're just grumpy you got something you should've foreseen," Chouji said confidently.

"Yeah, yeah," Shikamaru said. "I really want to take a nap now,"

"Bad idea," Chouji warned. "You might have a concussion."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. There was a knock on the wall. It was Temari alerting them of her presence.

"Hey," she said simply. She looked at Chouji. "Can we-" Chouji simply put the ice pack he made for Shikamaru in her hands, smiled at her, the walked into the main room. Temari looked back at Shikamaru.

"You know," he began. "You hit pretty god damn hard," he said. She smiled and began walking toward him.

"Shut up, lazy-ass," she said getting behind his chair and applying the ice pack to his head. "You're just being a crybaby," she teased. He chuckled.

"Guess I should count myself lucky," he stated. "I'm not sure a lot of guys live through the first encounter with the troublesome woman known as Temari," he joked. She smirked.

"And I'm sure not many women bother to encounter the lazy crybaby genius known as Shikamaru," he smiled.

"Ouch, that one hurt,"

"Yeah? Hurt more than this?" she flicked his throbbing head. He winced audibly.

"Slightly," he said. She laughed at him but after that it got quiet. She figured this was as good a time as any.

"Look, Shikamaru. I'm sor-"

"Stop," he cut her off. She looked at the back of his head in confusion.

"But…" she began but he cut her off again.

"Wouldn't suit you," he said simply. She looked befuddled at first, but then smiled brightly. Shikamaru was a genius.

"Aww, Shika!" she said and gave him a crushing hug from behind. Shikamaru didn't even try to fight it. It was pointless. But unbeknownst to her, she triggered a flashback.

**_~Flashback~_**

**_Shikamaru was sitting at the table with his father. His mother had been yelling at the both of them for small things that probably wouldn't have taken anytime at all to fix, and was just a waste of energy to complain about anyway. He looked at his father. He had a lot in common with him. Anyone could come to the conclusion that Shikamaru was a mini version of his up bringer. They both had the same traits, habits, interests, thought processes, you name it. But what Shikamaru couldn't understand was why did his father choose such a loud, violent, and all around troublesome woman to marry. She probably hit him with something twice a day, yelled at him more, and his father seemed to be content with it. He never complained, argued back, nothing. Since he had been spending a significant amount of time pondering this, just to come up empty-handed, he decided to get his answer straight from the horse's mouth. When his mother left the room, he acted._**

**_"Hey, Dad," he whispered. His father grunted his response. He had been eating his breakfast with his eyes closed. "What made you go for a troublesome woman like Mom?" he asked. Shikaku opened one eye halfway, and then closed it again._**

**_"She has her qualities," he answered simply. Not satisfied with his answer, Shikamaru stared at him. Shikaku halfway opened his eye again and saw his son's expression. He closed his eye and smiled. "Even the fiercest woman will always show her soft side to the man she loves," Shikamaru seemed to attempt to process his father's indirect answer. He sighed._**

**_"I don't get it," he said, continuing his meal. His father half-lidded both his eyes this time, a smile still adjourned on his face. _**

**_"With any luck, you will when you're older," he said wisely. Shikamaru stared incredulously for a split second before his mother walked back in, unknowingly ending the conversation._**

**_~End Flashback~ _**

Shikamaru sighed at the memory.

"Troublesome woman,"

Shikamaru and Temari walked back into the main room, where the two bands, now complete as the 4 hot-tubbers were dried off and back in regular clothing, watched the performances on the main floor. Shikamaru spotted Neji, who was in new clothing than when they had performed. Not unusual, as Neji often showered after a show for some odd reason. But what was unusual was the dual-bun haired girl standing next to him. Lazy as always, Shikamaru didn't pay it any mind.

"Hey, I like this guy," Temari said as she saw the big screen. A tall boy with a hairstyle similar to Shikamaru's, only twice the size, dark skin and unusual purple eyes took the stage. He had a red-haired girl, with the same complexion as him only with golden eyes on guitar. Another dark skinned boy, this time with short white hair and brown eyes, on drums. And finally, a blonde light skinned guy on keyboard. The artist's name was Toki Takeda. Shikamaru had met him in school and the two got along because of their similarities in personality. Shikamaru was lazy, and to put it blandly, Toki didn't give a fuck. Unlike him and their band, he was a rapper like Killer Bee. He stood with a girl named Karui, and her boyfriend Omoi. They had been dating for a couple months now, and had been good friends of Toki's for a good while. The last guy was Cee, a bodyguard for one of Tsunade's associates, and Killer Bee's big brother, Ay.

(The Show Goes On – Lupe Fiasco)

Karui opened with a guitar rift that everyone seemed to know and automatically cheer for. Next, Omoi banged his drums a few times while Toki sang the opening lyrics.

_Alright, already the show, goes on all night. 'Till the morning we dream so lonely, anybody ever wonder, the day we see the sun-up, remember when you come up, the show goes on all night!_

In the room, a few of them sang along, nodding their heads to the beat or doing a simple dance.

"This guy is awesome!" Tenten exclaimed. She had only heard his name once or twice, and never really listened to any of his songs. Naruto looked over the couch at Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shika! Isn't that your friend?" He asked. Most eyes in the room went to him.

"Yeah we hang out every now and then." He answered. On the T.V, Toki continued.

_I hope your son, don't have a gun and never be a D-boy!_

_Already the show, goes on all night! _

"The guy has talent," Sasuke said. He looked to his left to see Kiba singing along word-for-word, while doing a little dance on the side. Naruto was right with him, albeit only singing the chorus.

Just then a ding was heard, belonging to the elevator. Everyone turned their heads to the metal doors as the opened to real Tsunade and Jiraiya. As hugs and fist bumps were shared, Jiraiya turned his attention to the T.V.

"Hey, that's Toki isn't it?" he asked no one in particular. Tsunade walked up beside him.

"Yeah. Ay and Killer Bee brought this kid to me and asked if I could put him on," she informed. Toki's song was just about done. "The others are just friends he got to play his music for him," Their eyes went back to the screen.

_So no matter what you've been through, no matter what you're in to, no matter what you see when you look outside your win-dow…_

Jiraiya opened his eyes, impressed that a 17 year-old kid could be sending this type of message. As his song entered its last chorus Tsunade chuckled.

"Wanna hear something funny?" she asked everyone. Shikamaru beat her to it.

"He hates rap," he finished. The room went wide-eyed as Tsunade smiled.

"Yep, he says, and I quote, 'it's overcrowded with bums and materialistic douchebags who are only in it for the money,'" she said.

_The show goes on, the show goes on, the show goes on… _

Toki ended his song to some, well-deserved, insane applause. Jiraiya smiled this time. Toki went to the same school as the others, but he had no idea this is what he did with his spare time.

"I think I should have a word with him," he said.

"You sure you gotta leave?" Omoi asked sadly, with his toothpick still in his mouth. Cee nodded.

"I perform with you guys anymore. Ay has given me more shifts, and I really need the cash," he explained.

"Dammit!" Karui growled. "Finding a replacement for you is gonna be a pain in the ass." They were standing backstage, with the exception of Toki, who slouched lazily on the couch, unbeknownst to him, the two bands hung out on after their songs.

"It's cool, Cee," he said, his voice deep. "We'll figure something out before next week, if you need those shifts, then take 'em," he said understandingly.

"But if we can't find a replacement, then we can't go onstage. Then we'll have to resort to playing on the street with a big hat for people to throw money in, and one day someone will come by and steal it. Then we'd have to chase him down and beat him up, but the cops would misunderstand and throw us in jail. We wouldn't make bail and the next thing you know-" Omoi's rant was stopped by Karui's firm slap to the back of the head.

"Shut the hell up, already!" she yelled at him. Cee smiled and shook his head. Toki got up from the couch and walked up to Cee, giving him the bro-handshake/hug that all guys do, that will henceforth be dubbed the "Bro-hug"

"Thanks for your help so far, man. Wouldn't have made it this far without you," Toki thanked.

"No prob, dude. It was fun while it lasted," Cee said. "See you guys later," he gave Karui a hug and Omoi a bro-hug before turning around and exiting the backstage area.

"What do we do now, Toke?" Omoi asked. "We can probably pull off a few songs here and there without a pianist but we'd be screwed in the long run." Toki looked to Karui, who, as a rarity, looked almost apologetic.

"We'll figure it out," he said calmly. "We should start looking for a replacement as soon as possible. Hopefully we can make next week's show," Suddenly his phone went off. He looked at the caller ID: Shikamaru. "Yo," he answered.

"Hey, nice show," he said in the state-of-the-art bored Shikamaru voice. "You busy?" he asked suddenly. Though he thought the sudden question peculiar, he was known for not really asking questions, which is probably why he asked so suddenly.

"Nah, I was just gonna have a few drinks and head home. It's a pain to be around Karui and Omoi when they're in 'couple mode,"' he responded. He caught Karui's heated glare out the corner of his eye.

"Cool, head to an elevator and come up to floor 37," Shikamaru pretty much ordered.

"On my way," he said hanging up his phone.

"Who was that? And where're you going?" Karui asked immediately. Toki sighed.

"Come on," he said. "I'll explain on the way."

The elevator doors chimed, signaling a new arrival. All heads turned their way as Toki, Karui, and Omoi stepped out the elevator. They were met with simultaneous greetings as they made their way into the main room. Shikamaru walked up to him and gave him a bro-hug.

"Like I said, nice show out there," he repeated. Toki smirked.

"Same to you," he said. Without warning he was met by Kiba, who apparently was a big fan of his music and knew him even before he started performing here, which was a short two months ago. Kiba talked non-stop while Toki looked back at Karui and Omoi who had perplexed looks on their faces. "Nice to have a guy like you be a fan of mine. This is Karui and Omoi." Karui nodded her upwards in the universal 'What's Up' fashion while Omoi gave a lazy salute. "They've been helping me since day one," Kiba went to the pair and talked jut as enthusiastically.

"Well, well," Jiraiya said approaching them. "Fancy meeting you here, Toki," he said with a warm smile on his face.

"Principal Jiraiya? The hell, what are you doing here?" Toki asked with an amused grin. "Please don't tell me you play," he joked.

"Hey, watch that tone young man. I've been playing since before you were born!" he posed dramatically. "I'm retired now, though," he finished.

"Yeah, I'll bet," Toki said still grinning at his silly principal.

"That was some song you performed." Jiraiya said suddenly. Toki waved him off. "For a second there, I thought you actually paid attention in school, instead of causing trouble and getting sent to my office."

"Yeah, yeah, enough about me." He gestured behind Jiraiya. He noticed The Rookies, The Sirens, Chouji, and even Tsunade were all in here. Kiba had dragged Karui and Omoi to the bunch of the group and everyone was conversing with each other. "Gangs all here, huh?" Shikamaru chuckled.

"Tsunade got us this floor a while back," he explained. "We all just come here to chill every now and then," Toki nodded his approval.

Shikamaru introduced him to everyone else in the room. And Toki's newfound problem rose in conversation.

"…and that's why my man Cee had to leave us today," he explained. "So now I'm short a pianist, and Cee was a damn good one,"

"Hey, we know some pretty good musicians, maybe we can help!" Ino blurted. She got her phone and proceeded to exchange numbers with him. "I'll call you when something comes up,"

"That'd be cool," he replied coolly. Naruto appeared to have just thought of something.

"Hey, Toki. What number are you on the 'Top Artists' list?" he asked. Tsunade stepped up.

"I'll answer that one," Toki lifted an eyebrow. "He's currently number seven, despite only being here for two months. Seeing as that it's _here_ we're talking about, that's pretty commendable," Tsunade smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care much for the statistics. I just perform whatever I wanna," he said plopping on the couch. Shikamaru smiled at the response. "Just show me who you have in mind,"

This will be a SYOC story. Though not OC centric, your OC will be a dynamic part of this story. The form to fill out will be in my bio, however, you must submit in a review. Simply because others who aren't sure how to fill theirs out can look and see how someone else did it correctly.

The main storyline will follow The Rookies vs. The Sirens in a battle for supreme band in The Hokage. You have a choice in what kind of OC you submit. The spot for Toki's group may only be filled by a female, and will be Toki's love interest. However, you may submit and OC that will be a part of another band. Each user may only submit one OC, and this OC should have an instrument or musical talent. Or not. He/she can be a fan or student if you so desire. You may submit the songs you would like them to perform also. However, since I am the supreme ruler of this fic, I will have the final say in what songs make it. I obviously won't pick a song that doesn't fit the vibe I'm going for. Go listen to the first two songs to get a feel for that vibe.

The OCs will play a more side story role in this fic. But I plan to have a lot of the canon characters that nobody ever uses in this fic too. Thus, the spots for Omoi and Karui. More characters like them will appear, so your OC should be dynamic and able to mingle with multiple people instead of being limited to one or two. As if you couldn't tell, the obvious pairings are NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen, and KibaIno. The more background characters will also have parings. Such as GaaraxMatsuri, KankuroxSari, DaruixSamui, JiraiyaxTsunade, OmoixKarui, KakashixAnko, AsumaxKurenai, KonohamaruxHanabi, AyxMabui, the list goes on.

Don't worry, your OC will have more than just his/her 10 minutes of fame. Notice, in terms of clothing I didn't do any description. I'm getting to that. When I assign the OC band, I will contact the OC's creators and hold a vote for whether or not the band has uniforms. The creators also get to choose the name.

SYOC open! Submit now, and to be honest your character will most likely make the story.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Naruto woke up to his incredibly annoying alarm. Since Tsunade only let the artist play on Saturday nights, The Rookies held an annual rehearsal on Sunday to go over what they'd play at the end of the week. So, like always, Naruto got up and hopped in the shower. He brushed his teeth and washed his face before picking his clothes out. Going with a blue and orange hoodie and blue jeans, he went outside to his parking space the apartment building allowed him and got in his blue 2002 Toyota Corolla. He flipped on the radio station before buckling himself in.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we've got a new song from a local artist named Secret, and this beauty is called Perfect Two. You heard it here first, on Konoha's 98.1!" the radio announcer said.

(Auburn – Perfect Two)

A simple guitar melody started playing.

_You can be the pea-nut butter to my jelly_

_You can the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

"Geez," Naruto said. "New artist are popping up all over this city." He said. He started his car and check behind him. Once he decided it was clear he backed out of his space and ventured for the main road. They were to meet up at Sasuke's house. Sasuke's family owned the Uchiha Co. which had its hand in the pockets of every market there was. In the basement of the Uchiha Mansion, Sasuke had a studio set up. A recording studio most would believe only top-selling artists would have. He listened to the song playing through his speakers.

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see _

_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie…_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

"Nice…" he trailed. He stopped at a light that had just turned red. He sat patiently while listening to the ballad while another car pulled up beside him. They had their music pretty loud and he could easily hear their song over his.

(Wiz Khalifa – No Sleep)

_No drivin'_

_No sleepin' _

_Live it up like it's the weekend_

_When the DJ_

_Plays the right song_

_Cold Drinks go party all night long_

He looked over and saw a familiar face. "Toki?" he said surprised. Toki lazily looked over with an eyebrow raised. He lowered his volume and spoke.

"Yo," he offered. Toki was driving a white and red 2011 Dodge Challenger. "What's up, rockstar?" he asked.

"Not much. Where are you headed?" Naruto asked. He had met Toki for the first time last night and was surprised at the coincidence that he ran into him the following morning.

"My little brother got drunk off his ass last night so he had to spend the night at my place," he pointed to his backseat, where a form could be seen as if he just threw the poor guy in his car. "I'm dropping him off at his place," he finished. "But never mind that, what are you listening to?" he asked. Naruto just realized he hadn't turned down his music so Toki might have gotten the wrong idea.

"I don't know actually," he said. "The radio guy said she's a new artist or something,"

"That's Secret," Toki said. Naruto looked surprised. "I know her pretty well actually," Naruto's jaw dropped. The light changed and Toki was the first to notice. "Yo, see ya Saturday," he said and pulled off, taking a right turn off of the road Naruto was continuing downward. Naruto hit the gas. After the conversation with Toki, his mind drifted back towards his band. The Rookies always chose what song to play Sunday, but they also met up to continue working on the songs in progress. As a guitarist/singer he was vital in both the song selection and creation. He just hoped they'd pick one of his songs again.

_{Scene Break}_

"Come on guys, get serious," Temari said. The girls were in the Hyuuga's recording studio. It was located behind the Hyuuga mansion, and was its own building entirely. The Sirens were currently in rehearsal, practicing for the upcoming Saturday. They had gone with one of Temari's songs so she was going to be the lead singer on this one. Consequently, the girls were too tuckered out from their partying last night to even remotely play the song. Temari sighed. "Fuck it, let's pick this up a little later," she said unstrapping her guitar and setting it down. All the girls, except Temari and Hinata, breathed a huge sigh of relief before finding a couch or chair to pass out on.

"My head is about to explode," Ino groaned. "I really shouldn't have taken that 5th shot," she had been drinking with Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura the previous night. Normally she could hold her liquor but Kiba had challenged her to a drinking contest.

"What do you mean 5th shot?" Sakura asked less hungover than her blonde friend. "You were going on 12 before you lost," Temari had a few drinks here and there, but nothing bad enough for a hangover. She didn't even get drunk. Hinata didn't drink and Tenten hadn't had the chance to get any.

"I wonder what the guys are doing right now," Ino asked offhandedly. "Kiba totally owes me money," Sakura scoffed.

"Geez, blow him already," Tenten said. The rest of the girls guffawed.

"You're one to talk, Tenten. Don't think we didn't notice your little disappearance with Neji," Ino said slyly. "So, how far did you go?" the girls "oohed" at her.

"Tenten, did you really…?" Hinata started. Tenten's face lit up a bright red.

"What?! NO!" she yelled.

"Chill guys, if you keep this up, we'll never get done here. Besides, I'm getting a migraine." Sakura reasoned and complained.

"Fuck it, let's end rehearsal here today and pick up Tuesday," Temari said. The girls lazily agreed and began to put up their instruments.

"Oh that's right!" Ino exclaimed remembering something. She pulled out her phone. "I forgot to text Toki his replacement." She began typing furiously with the expertise only a rich, blond girl could aquire.

"Damn, he only asked just yesterday." Tenten said. "How the hell did you find a replacement already?"

"I didn't 'find' anyone, I just know people." Ino replied. That was true. Ino seemed to know everybody who's ever stepped foot in the Hokage. She finished typing and pressed 'send'. "I'm such a good person." She complimented herself. Tenten and Temari looked at each other, then back to her, both wearing a 'WTF?' face.

{Scene Break}

Toki's ringer went off. He flipped it open to see a list of names Ino thought of as replacements. He smiled before opening the door to his car and stepping out. He was wearing a black t-shirt under a small purple hoodie and baggy black jeans. He looked at the big neon sign that read _Red's_. The store sold every kind of instrument created, from banjos to drum machines. The neon sign was switched off due to it being morning. He walked in the door and heard the bell ring above his head. He looked around the empty shop hardly surprised at the lack of customers. He walked up to the counter to see a head of red hair lying in pale, white arms. He wore a white t-shirt over a black long sleeved shirt, torn blue jeans, with black sandals. A black mafia hat lay beside him as he snored on the store's countertop. Toki could hear footsteps coming from the back. Already knowing who they belonged to, he counted the seconds until the end of Red's life.

"Red you better not be sleep again or I swear to god I'll fucking…" Tayuya came through the door leading to the back and spotted Toki standing at the counter in front of a sleeping Red. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Nice to see you too, Tayuya," Toki said. "I'm actually here to ask a favor, but I didn't think he'd be sleeping on the job," he finished turning back to Red. Tayuya walked over behind him and slapped him on the back of the head. Red jerked awake saying something nobody could understand until he realized he had fallen asleep. Thomas Redrock was the son of the shop's owner, and somehow convinced his father to name the shop after his stage name: Red. He occasionally played at the Hokage, but was a regular at the Kazekage; which played mostly Rock/Metal. It's also where he met Tayuya; his girlfriend of a year and a half.

"Oh…hey Toki," he sat up and yawned. "Why the early visit? You're the last person I'd expect to see in a music shop this early."

"Hey dickhead, fall asleep again and I'll castrate you with a buzz saw," Tayuya said rather calmly, which made her believability skyrocket. Both men fell silent. Red gulped.

"Got it," he said. Tayuya huffed and disappeared back into the rear of the shop.

"Lovely woman you got there, Red," Toki joked. Red and Toki had known each other for some time, and had met in this very shop. Even though they're tastes in music were completely different, they became fast friends. Even though Red was Tom's stage name Toki just got really used to calling him that.

"Yeah, yeah." Red replied. "Don't act that way, you're the one that introduced us." Toki turned and leaned his back on the counter.

"Yeah, but not romantically." Toki turned his head to look at him. "Had I not introduced you she would've probably called you 'dipshit' or something along those lines instead of your real name." Red's face lit up with a bright smile which was a pretty common thing with him.

"True. So what brings you here?" Red asked getting to the point.

"I've got a half-dead, little brother in the backseat of my car who didn't have his keys to his apartment on him. He's locked out and I don't have anywhere to put him. How good are you at breaking and entering?" he asked.

"Very. But I'm kinda in the middle of running a business." Toki looked around at the ghost town of a store.

"Not much business going on right now, is there?" Toki asked. The two had a small mutual silence.

"Gimme a sec," he said as he disappeared in the back. Toki waited in silence for a while. Until he heard shouting, shortly followed by glass breaking. Commotion stirred behind the door but suddenly in stopped. Red walked out as if nothing happened.

"Let's go," he said. Toki tried to peek into the back, but stopped himself.

"Alright, let's leave it at that." He said. "Come on,"

{Scene Break}

"I swear, I have no idea how you're still alive," Toki commented as they walked to his car.

"She's not all demon, ya know. She has her human qualities." Red said smiling sheepishly. "Enough about her, when are you going to sell me this car?" he said as they approached. Toki's Challenger was white and red and could compare with Red himself, with his albino-like, white skin and red hair and eyes.

"I told you, dude. Never. I love this car too much," Toki responded as he unlocked his doors. Red took a look into the backseat at Toki's little brother by only a year. He had very short white hair that barely passed his ears. His skin was just as dark as Toki's, but he was significantly short compared to Toki's large stature. He was wearing a black designer tee and black jeans, most likely the remnants of the previous night.

"Same old Riku, eh?" Red said looking at the younger boy who had been carelessly tossed into the backseat. Even though Riku and Toki were brothers, they looked nothing alike. Not only that, but Riku was a lot more outgoing than Toki was. They were mirror opposites yet they had one of the strongest bonds. "He's seen better days, though," he said smiling his signature smile as Riku lay passed out. Toki hopped in the driver's seat while Red got in the passenger. Toki started the car and started to make their way towards Riku's locked apartment. During the drive, Red reached for the radio, only to be swatted by Toki.

"No way," he said simply. Red smiled once again.

"What? Afraid I'll actually let you hear some _music_ instead of the trash you normally listen to?" Red jabbed. They always did this. Red would normally play a metal song that could probably blow his speakers out even if he had the volume on medium. While Toki would rather listen to some laid-back hip-hop song, they met each other halfway and listened to the same pop station Naruto was listening to earlier. Toki and Red began conversing in light conversation while Toki steered the way to Riku's apartment. "Hey," Red said suddenly. Toki turned his head towards him briefly before focusing back on the road. "How's Riku's music been coming along?" he asked. Like Toki, Riku was also a rapper. The only difference is Riku was more of a party rapper than anything. He smokes, drinks, and chases girls all night long whereas Toki's music and demeanor is totally different.

"Pretty good, actually," Toki replied honestly. "I was listening to one of his songs earlier before I tried to dump him at his apartment. Ever heard _No Sleep_?" Red shook his head. Toki hit a button on his radio and switched it into CD mode. From there he played the song again.

[Wiz Khalifa – No Sleep]

_Last night I let the party get the best of me_

_Waking up in the morning_

_Two hoes layin next to me_

_Plus I heard an officer arrested me_

_Good weed and cold drinks that's the mutherfuckin recipe _

Red started nodding his head in time with the music.

"He's getting better," he commented. They continued listen to the youngest boy's song.

{Scene Break}

(A/N Non-italics are thoughts. _Italics_ are texts)

"Geez," a red-headed girl lay on her bed bored out of her mind. "There's never anything to do on Sundays," she complained. Her laptop was on in front of her, and her Facebook page was lit up with compliments and love confessions. "Screw it," she said giving up. She rolled out of bed and started to get dressed. It was pretty chilly out so she went with a black cowl neck sweater, but pulled it down so it sat on her shoulders. She paired it off with a mini skirt with tights under it and a pair of boots. She walked in front of the mirror and did her hair up in the usual thick pigtail that reached her waist. Satisfied with her beauty, Ranko Himura set out to find something to do.

As per fate, her phone rang. It was a text from Ino. It asked if she was interested in helping out a friend of hers. _'Depends. What's the sketch?' _she replied. A few minutes later she got her reply.

_'Have you heard of Toki? He's looking for someone that plays piano and I was wondering if you were interested.' _It said. Toki? That sounded really familiar.

_'Didn't he perform last night? He had someone then so why is he looking for another?'_ She remembered seeing him up on-stage while she was at the bar last night. He was really attractive from what she could remember. Another text came.

_'Something came up and he had to drop. He's in a tight spot now, you interested? I can introduce you tomorrow night,' _Ranko put her hand on her chin and tilted her head up.

'Whoa, there,' Ranko thought. 'I don't know if I'll join, but I'm not about to pass up meeting a hot guy without a good reason. And seeing how I'm bored right now…' she looked back at her phone.

_'Definitely'_

{Scene Break}

"We've already decided," Neji said with a solemn face.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled. "Why didn't you wait for me?! I'm a key part of this band too!" The other 4 boys simultaneously sighed.

"You were late," Shikamaru said. "So we went ahead and chose one of Sasuke's songs," The members who were present had chosen _Alive and Kicking_ to perform on Saturday.

"We're going with a song we have down pat so we can focus on a new song this week," Kiba explained. Naruto still didn't seem happy.

"Focus on whose song?" he asked. He eyed Sasuke for the answer.

"Mine," Shikamaru said. Naruto's mouth almost hit the floor. It was rare of Shikamaru to sing one of their songs, but to _write_ one was a totally different ball game.

"Can we get to rehearsal or are you going to keep being an idiot?" Sasuke asked. "The vote was unanimous anyway, even if you voted otherwise it wouldn't have changed anything," Naruto sighed, admitting defeat.

"Alright, alright I get it," he said. "We go with the goth-boy's song." he turned to look at Shikamaru.

"Let's get to work. We'll play the main piece first and go back and add or remove things as we see fit," Shikamaru said.

"Sounds good, but first one question," Kiba said attracting everyone's attention. "Why write a song? Isn't too troublesome for you or something?" Everyone turned their heads to Shikamaru for the answer. As if on cue, he sighed.

"Let's just say I should start pulling my weight in this band," he replied. In the past, Shikamaru just went along with what the others wanted to do, and only gave his insight when asked. He was always in the background, never in the spotlight. "I love this band just as much as the rest of you, so I figured 'Why the hell not?'" his bandmates smiled at his answer.

"Alright, let's get started,"

{Scene Break}

Toki held a slumped Riku with his arm around his shoulders. Riku had regained consciousness while Red was hard at work on the door. Before too long, door had the door open, with no sign of forced entry to boot. Riku's apartment was a very classy place in a suburban part of town. Being the next heir to his grandfather's legacy, he was treated very well. But he decided he wanted to live on his own until he finished high school so his grandfather got him this place.

"Voila," he said taking a step inside and holding the door for Toki and Riku. Once inside, Toki put Riku down on the couch.

"Damn…" Riku said. "…What the hell did I _do_ last night?" the two non-hungover males looked at each other. "I blame you, Toki. Why the hell didn't you stop me?" Riku rarely did a show at the Hokage. Rather, he was a regular at the _Raikage. _Owned by Ay, the Raikage was a hip/hop and R&B club. Red was a regular at the _Kazekage, _which was the place for Rock and Metal, and was inherited by a boy their age name Gaara.

"I performed at the Hokage last night," he answered looking Riku in his golden eyes. "Besides, I don't have time to babysit you." Toki grabbed the remote, flipped on the T.V., and Red and Toki took a seat on either side of Riku. "If you're going to drink, be a little more responsible,"

"Ah, whatever," Riku dismissed standing up. "I'm gonna take a shower and murder my Advil bottle, don't drink my fucking apple juice," And with that, Riku disappeared into his room. Toki chuckled at his little brother.

"Hey Toke, I've been wondering…" Red started. Toki grabbed Riku's Xbox controllers and turned them on, afterwards he changed to channel to HDMI. "Why do you and Riku look so different if you're brothers?" he asked. Toki took out a cigarette and lit it before taking a long drag. H exhaled the smoke.

"Simple." He turned to look at Red. "I'm adopted." He said simply.

"Seriously?" Red asked again. Toki nodded his confirmation.

"Yep. But the 'how' and 'why'…" Toki picked the controller back up. "That's for another day. Now do you wanna get your ass kicked in Mortal Kombat or what?" Red grabbed the second controller and they started up the game. Toki used Raiden while Red used Noob. After about 15 minutes of getting his ass handed to him, Toki's phone rang. He paused the game and answered it.

"Yo." He said. The voice on the other end was definitely female, and Toki seemed very surprised to hear it. However his expression rapidly reverted to normal. "Naomi." He said with his eyes closed.

"Bingo!" the voiced happily declared. "Did my little Toki miss me?" she said as if she were cooing a baby. Toki started the game back up, only half-interested in what she had to say. Besides, Red looked like he was enjoying kicking his ass.

"5 years and you call to tease me? How noble of you."

"Aw don't be like that, Toki dear. After all, you would never call me. I figured you were just too scared to,"

"Well, you figured wrong. What do you want?"

"Wow, you've gotten so mean, Toki! The last time I was there you used to follow me everywhere, and I'd protect you from bullies, help you when you had a boo-boo, stuff like that!"

"You didn't answer my question." She audibly huffed on the other end.

"Fine! I wanted to let you know I'm back in town, for good. As a matter of fact, I'm at the airport but my ride seems to be having problems with the limo. So…"

"Stay put, I'm on my way." She squealed in delight before he hung up. Riku came into the doorway with a new pair of jeans but no shirt. Instead he had his towel wrapped around his shoulders.

"I'd hate to postpone a fight as close as this one, Red, but we gotta go," Toki said.

"We?" Riku asked.

"Naomi's back. She's at the airport right now."

"Let me get dressed," he said instantly. Red smiled; like always.

"Well that's nice, but I should really be getting back to the store. Tayuya's already pissed." He said.

"Don't worry, I'll drop you off. It's on our way to the airport anyway." Toki said. Red agreed and the two headed for Toki's car. After they were seated and the car was started, Riku came out of the house in a black sleeveless hoodie and black jeans. The trio set off for the music store.

"So, who is Naomi?" Red asked. Riku leaned up between the two seats to answer that one.

"Naomi is a childhood friend of ours, but more importantly, she's Toki's _girlfriend,_" Riku teased.

"Shut up," Toki said simply. Riku chuckled at his expense.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant _fiancée_!" he teased again. Toki remained quiet.

"Going pretty far with the jokes there, Riku," Red said with a smile.

"Actually…" Toki started. "That isn't too far from the truth." Red wore a look of bewilderment while Riku kept laughing.

"See, back in the day, this wannabe tough-guy here was really a pussy." Riku explained. Toki sent him a glare but Riku continued anyway. "He'd cry over the simplest things, got picked on, hurt easy, the works! Naomi was pretty much his hero."

"Yeah, yeah." Toki said smiling fondly at the memory. "Hey, Red. You were wondering how I was adopted?" Red nodded for him to continue. "My parents died in a car crash when I was 12, Riku's grandfather took me in. My family was into the 'big business' scene and arranged for me to marry the daughter of a rival company before they died. Since they already filled out the paperwork and signed them, I'm locked in from my side." Toki explained.

"Stop being a bitch and marry her. Then Naomi will be my sister," Riku said. Toki sent him another glare which Riku completely ignored. "Anyway, are you still with that harpy of yours, Red?" he asked.

"Tayuya isn't a harpy." Red defended. Riku scoffed.

"Whatever, so how are you still breathing?" Riku asked making Toki chuckle. He had asked something similar earlier. "Is there a trick or something you're not telling us? Because I don't think any human male could survive an entire day with her."

"Are you still scared of my girlfriend, Riku?" Red asked amused. Their last encounter was pretty disastrous.

"Terrified," he answered, making the two older men laugh.

{Scene break}

Having finished rehearsal, The Rookies decided to go out to Ichiraku's to eat and relax. Ichiraku's was a semi popular restaurant that served varied dishes but was famous for their ramen. Naruto was harboring a borderline addiction for it. However, being the regular customer that he was, Naruto was well acquainted with the owner Ichiraku, and Ayame, his daughter.

They walked in and got a big booth in the back of the restaurant. Ayame came to take their orders before too long. Ayame was a sweet girl, older than the rest of them. Before he knew better, Kiba would always try to flirt with her when she came to collect their orders but was rejected every time. She greeted the boys as happy as always to see them. They gave their orders, without Kiba flirting this time, and Ayame went back to the kitchen.

"Hey guys, you know Konoha High's Club fair is coming up right?" Kiba asked the table.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru complained. "Asuma-sensei won't let me join the Chess Club this year either,"

"Why not, aren't you the best one in there?" Sasuke asked.

"That's exactly why. He says he doesn't want to see me slacking off this year," Kiba and Naruto laughed at Shikamaru's expense. Konoha High had a policy; every student must join a club. Shikamaru always got off the hook with joining the chess club, beating the nerds, and then sleeping the rest of the year.

"Anybody gonna join something new this year, or is it just gonna be same old, same old?" Kiba asked.

"Got something in mind Kiba?" Neji asked.

"Hell yeah! I'm going out for the Basketball Club this year!" Kiba pumped his fist as he exclaimed. "How 'bout it Naruto?" he slung his arm around Naruto's neck. "Wanna join with me?"

"Sorry Kiba, but I'm a Soccer Club regular so I'd be letting them down if I just quit now," Naruto apologized.

"Isn't Tenten on the Soccer Club?" Neji asked. Silence. Everybody stared at Neji questioningly before growing mischievous smirks. "Forget I asked." But it was much too late.

"No that was a very interesting question, Neji" Kiba said a little too proper. "And what, pray tell, would that single piece of information mean to you?" Naruto and Kiba started snickering while Sasuke and Shikamaru just glance at each other.

"A quenched curiosity." Neji answered. "And you're one to talk, Kiba. You were practically dry humping Ino last night. We all saw." The table erupted in laughter.

"Ino? Big deal, she's hot. And I _wasn't_ dry humping her! We were just drunk and dancing that's all," Kiba defended, blushing a bit at the memory.

"_Anyway_," Sasuke said ending that discussion. "If you can't join the Chess Club, what the hell are you going to join, Shikamaru?" he asked.

"Beats me. Anything with a lot of physical activity is too troublesome," he looked around the table. All four of his band mates were in clubs like that. Last year, Naruto and Kiba were in the Soccer Club, Sasuke did Martial Arts, and Neji did archery. He sighed loudly. "I guess joining a club with any of you would be a waste of time." Ayame came back and brought them the drinks they ordered before disappearing again.

"I guess so. Good luck with that. I'm no good at telling others what they should do," Sasuke said before taking a drink.

"But still, it might do you some good to do something other than sleep in the chess room." Neji said.

"Good point," Shikamaru admitted. Before long their food was brought out and they continued their chatting about various topics. They walked out of the restaurant in a big group.

"Hey, what time is it?" Kiba asked. Sasuke looked at his phone.

"Going on nine," he answered.

"Well I got a pup to feed gentlemen. See you guys tomorrow at school." Kiba said turning away. The others called their goodbyes after him. Soon enough the group called it a night and also went home, and prepared for school the next morning. Since the Club fair would be held, it would be a very busy day.

**A/N: Sorry. Don't really have a good excuse for taking so long besides Xbox. But since I'm not gaming as much, I'll be writing more often. Hope I didn't get anyone's OC wrong. Especially Red, I feel like I made him a little more friendly than intended. I'm pretty sure I surprised a few of you by making them Toki's relatives. All part of the plan, baby. If your OC wasn't in this chapter, never fear. They'll appear next chapter or the one after (most likely next chapter.) Also, OC submission is not closed. If any new readers want to submit by review or PM, feel free. Here's the OC couples I have so far (Some people sent them via PM, and were pretty bold too): Toki x Naomi, Riku x Ranko, Red x Tayuya, Sayuri x N/A. If you haven't noticed, I improvise a lot when it comes to OCs, so tell me if I do something that doesn't fit your character. I'll wait for more submissions before posting the next chapter but it should still be updated soon.  
**

**The Club Fair is coming up, so I'd like to ask everyone to submit a club for your character. Here are the choices.  
**

**Martial Arts**

**Archery**

**Soccer  
**

**Film  
**

**Chess  
**

**Newspaper (Rosario + Vampire anyone?)  
**

**Basketball  
**

**Swimming  
**

**Occult  
**

**Tennis  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Warning: Red is a little bit of a badass in this chapter. Reader discretion is advised_**

Kiba awoke to a car's horn being blasted outside of his house. That, in turn, made most of the dogs go crazy, adding to the annoyance.

"Kiba!" Tsume yelled. "Get your ass up already! Your friends are waiting for you, and you better hope you get to them before me! This is way too much noise for 7:00 in the fucking morning," Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's mother, was royally pissed at her son's friends at the moment. Though she liked the fact they were considerate enough to give him a lift to school, the way they went about doing it left much to be desired. The honking continued before Tsume finally had enough and opened the window and gave the teens a good tongue-lashing. Kiba hurriedly got dressed and hurried out the front door, nearly knocking down his older sister, Hana, by mistake.

Once outside, he noticed it had been Sasuke that had come to pick him up, in his 2012 Rolls Royce to boot. 'Fucking showoff,' he thought before getting in the backseat. Shikamaru, who had been in the passenger seat, was the first to speak.

"Geez, Kiba. Your mom is almost as scary as mine," he commented. "Almost," The guys in the car started laughing. It was rare, but sometimes Sasuke would pick everyone up for school in the morning. Kiba and Shikamaru didn't own their own car while Naruto just liked not having to pay for gas. Neji rarely carpooled with them, however, as he was the only one missing.

The four of them pulled up to school after too long. Konoha High School was a mammoth of a school. It was big enough to be a university with the exception of dorms. The front of the school was crowded with students loitering and talking. Some sat on the grass or on benches and enjoyed their little free time before the bell would ring. Sasuke parked the car and the four started to make their way across the courtyard. They were used to the stares they would get from others. The girls stared on with admiration, basically with hearts in their eyes, while the male population stared on with jealousy.

Kiba noticed a group of students who were grouped together further on from their onlookers. The group seemed to be surrounding one guy, but then he would join the crowd and a new guy would get in the middle. He noticed a huge ponytail of spiky hair also.

"Hey isn't that…" Kiba started.

"Hey, that's Toki!" Naruto yelled cutting him off. "Come on!" Naruto said smiling as he pulled Kiba along with him while he rushed over to the crowd. He could hear music, a hip-hop instrumental of sorts. Kiba and Naruto joined the crowd instantly, while Shikamaru and Sasuke casually walked over. It was only then that they noticed Toki's little brother was in the middle of the group freestyling.

Hopsin – XXL Cypher lyrics

_Welcome to the Ill mind that I'm in_

_Where real life's an option_

_The ill lines that I spit make you realize you're not sick_

_Science at its finest tell Bill Nye to watch it_

_Now turn this shit the fuck up till you feel high and nauseous _

The crowd started cheering for him as they bounced or nodded their heads with him.

_Check out this verse I wreck_

_I think I'm more cursed than blessed_

_No one seems to know if my brain's the result of birth effect_

_I need a solution; Pastor tells me that church is best_

_But they'll look at me devilish 'cause I'm how they interpret death_

_Everybody's always acting fake, rappers I hate be asking to collaborate_

_It's sad to say but it's the truth, that instead of trying to congratulate_

_They got they hands out like we playing a game of Patty Cake_

_But that ain't what I'm focused on_

_The day I step up in the lab with a sellout will be the day all hope is gone_

_The game's filled with a bunch of faggots who don't belong_

_Always claiming they real rappers but I ain't notice one_

The crowd insanely loud for him, grabbing the attention of other students. Riku gestured for Toki to go next, he tried to turn it down but crowd kept egging him on and chanting his name. Finally, Toki gave in and got in the middle.

Kevin Mccall – Cypher Lyrics

_I'm at the top like a high note_

_Killing for survival_

_Tell these dudes that Imma murder every beat that I'm on_

_Y'all were sleeping on me so I had to cut the lights on…_

_My pockets swollen; I should put some ice on_

The crowd chuckled as it got bigger and bigger. More students gathered, and Sasuke had noticed there was a camera recording this whole time.

_Shout out to Riku, could've never done this shit alone…_

_Potty training, could've never done this shit alone…_

_We ain't best to do it? Shit then prove us wrong_

_Flow sicker then HIV I guess that means I'm full blown_

The crowd 'oohed' at that one.

_And of course I'm just speaking metaphorically_

_Gonna live the star life_

_I wonder if it's for me_

_This is just a sample so if you want some more of me_

_You'd have to rewind time unless the microphone recorded me…_

_Payback, rhyming on a Pay Back_

_The truth will set you free and Imma testify and say that_

_Balling like a preacher, catch riding in a Maybach_

_Shining 'cause I blew myself up…Arab._

Everyone erupted with 'O's' and laughter after he finished. Riku threw his arm over Toki's head as with a gigantic smile plastered on his face as they escaped the mob. Soon enough, the bell rang putting an end to all the fun and signaling to the students to get to their classes.

{Scene Break}

Sasuke sat in the back of the class, hardly paying attention to whatever Kurenai-sensei was talking about. A few of his friends actually ended up in the same class as him. Naruto sat in front of him, Neji sat right beside him, and Shikamaru sat right next to Neji. Poor Kiba didn't get in this class somehow, but Sasuke didn't think too much of it since they all had the same lunch. Sasuke looked around the room. He spotted Toki with a window seat, staring out at whatever had occupied his mind for the time being.

"And so, I'd like you all to welcome her genuinely," Kurenai finished. "Come on in," The door slid open and a girl with long pink hair done up in two ponytails walked in. Her soft pink eyes glazed over the classroom and stopped at a particular desk. "Introduce yourself," Kurenai ordered.

Flashback

Yesterday Evening

Toki and Riku walked through the airport. Toki was a little unhappy since he had to pay to park his car, the fees of which seemed to get higher and higher.

"Stop whining, it's unmanly," Riku told him. They got on an escalator and relaxed for a short while.

"I'm not complaining, I'm observing." Toki said simply. The walked into the terminal and began to search for her. They easily spotted her, the pink ponytails were too much of a dead-giveaway. She was sitting on a bench, comfortably reading a magazine with her legs crossed. She wore a blue top with a black skirt, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Yo! Naomi!" Riku yelled, attracting some unwanted attention. She looked up, her pink eyes finding them. Her eyes grew and her smile widened considerably as she rushed over to them. Riku stepped out to hug her first, but instead she ran right past him and jumped on Toki enveloping him in an intimate hug.

"Toki! What took you so long? You certainly know how to keep a girl waiting! Are you playing hard to get?" By the time Naomi had finished basically molesting Toki, she wound up on his back with her arms draping down his chest, her breasts up against him, and her cheek pressed against his. "Ooh, you're even getting a little stubble on your chin, huh? That's so sexy, Toki,"

"Hey!" Riku yelled getting her attention. "What? You just ignore me like that? You're as cruel as ever, Naomi," Riku said sadly. Naomi's expression was very plain as she still hung over Toki's back.

"Who are you?" she asked. Riku could feel his heart break.

"That's enough joking, don't you think," Toki said. "He's been pretty psyched to see you. And there's no way you don't recognize him." Naomi put on a pouty expression.

"Aw, you're so boring now, Toki," she said getting off of him. "What're you crying for Riku? You know that's Toki's thing," she encased the white haired boy in a loving hug and they both laughed at Toki's expense.  
"Long no see, Naomi!" Riku said. They separated and Naomi turned around to face Toki.

"You've gotten pretty tall, huh?" she commented. "You're a lot manlier than I remember," she fawned.

"Nice to see you too, Naomi." Toki looked around. "Where are your bags? Don't you have any?" he asked. Naomi pointed to the mountain of luggage she left by the bench. Toki and Riku's faces fell.

They were able to get the bags to Toki's car and stuff them in the trunk and the backseat. Toki opened the passenger door for Naomi.

"Ooh, such a gentleman," she cooed. Toki shut her door and met Riku's eyes.

"Where the hell am I supposed to sit?" he asked agitated. Toki looked at him, then to the backseat, then back to him.

"It's gonna be a tight fit, but…"

"Oh hell no!" Riku cut him off. "There's not enough for a small dog to fit back there, so how the hell am I…?"

"Stop complaining, its unmanly," Toki restated. Riku fumed.

End Flashback

Current Day

Naomi stood at the front of the class and bowed politely. The majority of the class stared with adoring eyes at the cute new girl while Kurenai debated on where she should be seated.

"Well then, Naomi, how about you sit over there," she said pointing to a seat on the other side of the room. However, this was unheard to Naomi as she walked down the aisle of desks by the windows. She stopped at a rather fat kid that sat next to Toki.

"Excuse me, but could I have this seat?" she asked sweetly with an irresistible smile. The kid seemed unsure of what to do as he looked around the room, most likely for confirmation that she was actually talking to him.

"U-uh, sure," he managed to choke out. He gathered his things and moved across the classroom to the seat previously offered to Naomi. She sat down in her new seat and glanced out the corner of her eye at Toki, who was doing the same to her.

"Huh," was all he said before he went back to staring out the window. Naomi blushed a little at him before turning attention back to the front.

"Whatever, I guess that solves that." Kurenai said exasperated. "Alright, in a short while you will all be excused from class and allowed to roam the school for the club you want to join. Joining a club at this school is mandatory so even if you try to skip out of it we'll know and you will be punished." She eyed Shikamaru as she said this. Soon enough the bell rang and the students went on a club hunt.

{Scene Break}

Shikamaru was at a loss. Which is something that didn't happen often. All of his friends part ways back at the classroom, for they all had the club they wanted to join decided. His wandering ended up leading him to the dojo. He had no interest in any type of martial arts but his curiosity got the best of him and he staggered inside.

The dojo was actually somewhat crowded. The open area in the middle of the dojo remained empty and students gathered along the edges. There was a booth set up at the door for those who wanted to sign up, and to Shikamaru's surprise Sasuke was one of the students operating it. Shikamaru walked up to the booth and stood beside the girl that was signing up at the moment.

"Couldn't get out of it, huh?" he said. Sasuke finally noticed him and looked a little relieved.

"No. All my escape routes were cut off and they forced this on me," Sasuke said. Shikamaru chuckled. Sasuke was the attraction of the martial arts club in more ways than one. Not only was he a prodigy and one of the best fighters, the fact the he was part of the Rookies made him the perfect bait. That was no doubt the reason for him running the sign-up booth. "You should stick around though," Sasuke said suddenly. "The seniors are gonna take two new members and have them spar as a demonstration."

"I'm not really interested in fights, Sasuke." Shikamaru said. "But who knows? It could be interesting," Shikamaru said goodbye to Sasuke and began to dive into the crowd. Soon enough they announced the start or the spar. Shikamaru was pushing his way through the crowd when he ran into a tall, sturdy back. The guy turned around with a plain expression on his face. "Toki?" he said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I was dragged," he said. He gestured to the white haired boy to his right. "This is my little bro, Riku. Riku this is Shikamaru, a friend of mine," Riku bumped knuckles with Shikamaru.

"You here to join the Martial Arts club?" Riku asked.

"Not really. You?" he asked back.

"Hell yeah, I've been in Martial arts half of my life!" he said enthusiastically. He adopted a karate pose. "Hwaaaahhhh!" he said in a high pitch, sounding like a stereotypical karate master from a movie, or Liu Kang from Mortal Kombat. He adopted another pose. "Hwaaaaahhhhh!" another pose. "Hwaaaa-" Toki interrupted him with a slap to the back of the head. Riku winced for a second before getting angry. "…the hell was that for?"

"That was pretty annoying," he said simply. Riku was about to retort but a voice came on the loud speaker.

"Good evening, MA Club hopefuls!" the voice said. "As a demonstration of what our club is about, and also as a tryout, we will have two students who just signed up spar!" The audience erupted with cheers. "Alright! Our two combatants will be…Naomi Shuzen..." Toki and Riku looked at each other with shocked expressions. "And…Ranko Himura!" There seemed to be a little more applause and cheering than Riku expected. It almost reminded him of one of his concerts.

"I've heard of her," Shikamaru said suddenly. "Candy-Hime, Ranko-chan, ring a bell?" he asked.

"Nope," Riku said immediately. The other two eyed him strangely.

"I'm not too familiar with her, but doesn't she perform at the Hokage like us?" Toki asked. Toki dug into his pocket and pulled out a pack of pocky. He took the tip of one into his mouth and looked back at Shikamaru.

"Correct. Her debut song was _Candyman;_ it got her a pretty nice place on the charts." Shikamaru didn't want to mention the reason he knew that was because the Rookies were sizing up their competition on day.

Soon enough, both girls met center ring. Ranko had her hair in her usual long, thick ponytail as she assumed a fighting stance. Naomi took out her twin pony tails and settled for a long one down the length of her back and to her waist like Ranko. Both girls wore the club's martial arts uniform.

"_DAMN!" _Riku said regarding Ranko. "Is it me or is Naomi sparring with a supermodel?" he asked. Shikamaru and Toki eyed him again. But in reality, Riku really wasn't too far off the mark.

Ranko wasn't only an artist, but a model as well. She had a reputation for designing her own stage-wear, and not wearing the same performance attire twice.

"Funny," Toki said, the candy still on his lips. Shikamaru looked at him questioningly. "She isn't the only star in that ring right now," Shikamaru looked puzzled. "Secret, she's from here but actually started her music career in Paris. Even so her music even gets played on the radio here and she's known as a sweet and loving girl." Shikamaru noticed he was referring to Naomi. A knowing smirk spread across Toki's face. "But actually…"

The two girls charged at one another, throwing a combination of punches and kicks, but also dodging and blocking in perfect harmony. Ranko's eyes were steeled, hardened in concentration as she fought the taller girl. However, she noticed Naomi was hesitating, like she was holding back. Fueled by anger, Ranko cleanly dodged one of her kicks and landed a powerful punch to her stomach. The crowd 'oohed' and erupted in cheers. Naomi stumbled and Ranko backed up.

"You're stronger than this," Ranko said. Toki's smirk widened at this. '_She had that coming_,' he thought. Naomi got to her feet but her head remained down, her eyes behind her hair. "I don't like it when people don't take me seriously, so I'm coming at you with everything I have," Ranko said taking her stance again. That's when she heard chuckling. She realized it was coming from Naomi. Before long, it erupted in full-blown laughter as Naomi tossed her head back.

Finally, she stopped.

"You know what?" she said suddenly. Ranko noted that the looked in her eyes were different, like they lost all innocence. "I think I'm beginning to like you," she said forming a sadistic smile.

"Toki…" Riku said looking worried.

"I know," he replied. Toki bit off half of the pocky stick and turned back to Shikamaru. "Naomi had to learn how to put on a fake smile for the important people she meets as heir to the Shuzen Group. Let's just say those lessons weren't easy. Her parents were strict, and if she made the slightest slip-up she was punished," he explained. "She may act like a princess on a daily basis, but in truth…that girl is a scary as hell," he finished. Shikamaru was shocked at the thought of someone like Naomi having an entirely different personality.

Ranko smirked. This was getting exciting. Naomi charged this time. Her kicks and punches were all stronger than before, not that she minded, seeing Naomi get riled up made her go twice as hard too. But unlike before, some of their kicks and punches actually connected, not that it mattered, since both girls acted as if pain was nonexistent.

"STOP!" the referee yelled. Both girls paused with their fists an inch from the others face. "Thank you for the demonstration ladies. That will be all," They lowered their hands and straightened up and bowed. The crowd applauded the incredible fight and both women wore smiles.

"Jeez," Riku said. "It seems like all the hot girls are scary as hell these days," he commented.

"No kidding," Shikamaru agreed. For some reason, his mind drifted to Temari. His thoughts were interrupted by Riku who nudged him with his elbow and gestured back toward the ring.

Naomi was glaring.

Hard.

Shikamaru followed the trail of her glare, surprised that it lead to Toki. Toki stared back looking only half-interested as he put a new piece of pocky in his mouth.

"What the hell are they doing?" he asked.

"Well, this is the first time in 5 years Toki and 'that' Naomi have seen each other. Believe it or not, I think that means she likes him," he said. Shikamaru looked at him with a face that said 'What the fuck?' "Don't ask. She's always been like that." Riku stared at her as well. "That's the Naomi we grew up with."

Naomi finally walked away after a while of eye-fighting Toki. She had to admit, he had toughened himself up. He was a big softie when they were young, always needing to be protected, and she'd be the one to do it. They were the same age, but she acted as a big sister to him, really. When the arranged marriage ordeal came up, to be honest she was happy. She got to tease him a lot more since they were going to be married someday. He'd tear up and she'd wipe them away and apologize.

She missed those days. And if the stare down told her anything, it was that he didn't need her protection anymore. Those days were never coming back. In fact, it probably started the day his parents died. He'd cry at the simplest things. Scraping his knee, breaking a toy, and even spilling a drink, small things like that. But when his parents died, he didn't shed a tear. She was curious as to how that was. But after that scene they just made, it was obvious.

He had chosen to take care of himself.

She ended up in the locker room. She took off her clothes, folded them and got in the shower. Her thoughts strayed back to Toki.

"Idiot," she said with a light smile. "Why'd you have to go and get so manly?"

{Scene Break}

"Hey Toki!" Upon hearing his name, Toki searched for the owner of the voice, pocky still in his mouth. He spotted Ino dragging a girl over with her. Once they reached him they stopped. "Remember how you asked me for help finding you a pianist?" Ino asked.

"Don't exactly remember the conversation going like that, but continue," he said. Ino giggled and pulled the girl in front of her.

"This is Ranko. She's agreed to help you out," Ino smiled a bright smile while Ranko looked a little annoyed at being dragged across the room.

"That's a coincidence. I'm Toki. We just saw your spar earlier," he greeted. Ranko smiled brightly.

"Yeah, my opponent was pretty strong," she said. 'So this is Toki huh?' she thought. 'He's even more handsome up close,' her eyes wandered to the people beside him and stopped when they landed on Riku. 'Whoa…' she thought as Ocean Blue met Honey Gold. She tore her eyes away from Riku and looked back at Toki.

"Well thanks for agreeing to play for us. I'll let you meet the rest of…"

"Toki!~" Toki was interrupted by a large hug from Naomi. "Did you see me? Huh? What did you think?" she asked.

"Looks like you're back to normal," he said. She swung around to his back.

"Don't act like you don't love it when I hug you like this," she said rubbing her breasts against his back. Everyone in attendance blushed, except Toki.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something," for the first time, Naomi noticed Ranko. She hopped down from Toki's back and faced the girl.

"Hey, you're pretty cool!" she said. Ranko smiled confused. "I haven't had someone to make me get serious in a long time. It was pretty refreshing; reminded me of the good old days,"

"Er…thanks?" she said. Naomi threw an arm around her shoulder.

"From now on stick with me," Naomi said with a huge smile on her face. "I got a feeling we'll be good friends," Ranko laughed a little.

"Sure,"

"Well, you guys do that," Toki said. "Me and Shikamaru still haven't joined a club so we're gonna walk around the school," Toki said gesturing to Shikamaru.

{Scene Break}

They ended up walking through school in a big group. Naomi insisted on coming and dragging Ranko along, while Riku was free since he'd already signed up for the Martial Arts Club. Toki and Shikamaru walked in the head of the pack, with Naomi clutching Toki's arm and smiling dreamily, and Ranko and Riku trailing behind a little. The latter were shamelessly flirting the fuck out of each other, with absolutely no regard for who may be watching. Shikamaru peeked behind him at the pair, only to immediately turn back around, regretting ever having the curiosity to peek in the first place.

"You should have known better," Toki said with a smile.

"No kidding." Shikamaru said. Toki glanced back this time, surprised to see his little brother and red-headed girl really close. Maybe a little too close, in fact. Riku had his arm slung over Ranko's shoulders as he continued to talk about, virtually nothing. The thing that stood out the most was the fact that their faces were extremely close as they talked. It was as if at any moment they would stop talking and engage in an x-rated make out session. Toki sighed as he turned around himself. He looked down at Naomi, who had a blush on her cheeks right now. No doubt she was imagining her and Toki doing something similar.

Naomi reached up and pulled the half piece of pocky from Toki's mouth.

"…the hell? Why'd you take my…" Toki started. But he found his answer when he saw he put it in her mouth and take a bite. She looked at him confused.

"What? Don't tell me you're being stingy…" she said.

"…Nothing," Toki said shifting his eyes forward. He didn't even want to think of the fact that he had a lot more in the pack he bought.

Later, the group came across the soccer field. Both Shikamaru and Toki knew they wouldn't join the soccer club, but this is where their wandering took them.

"Hey Toki, isn't that Red out there?" Riku asked. True enough, Thomas stood in the middle of the soccer field with a bunch of other students. They were getting ready to play the Soccer Club's first pick-up game.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled excitedly. "I got Tenten!" he called. Thomas and Naruto were the Team captains and were choosing who they wanted to be on their team. Naruto was Blue captain while Thomas was Red captain. Go figure.

"Tayuya," he said. Tayuya went and took her place by Thomas. He didn't pick her just because they were together; Tayuya was infamous on the soccer field for being fast, brutal, and illusive.

"Hmm," Naruto pondered. There was a lot of talent to choose from. "Let's go, Sayuri!" Naruto pointed to a short girl, fair-skinned with long, wavy brown hair with a side swept fringe.

"Yes!" her aqua blue eyes shined brightly as she hurried to Naruto's side. She turned around and smirked at Red, silently proclaiming her victory.

When the teams were finally chosen, the game got underway. Naruto and Sayuri were really the main two threats, as was Tenten who was goalie. Naruto dribbled the ball, easily getting past one defender but soon was trapped. In a last ditch effort, he passed to Sayuri, whose small and nimble frame allowed her to bypass plenty of defenders. As she approached the goal she faked a shot, but really passed it to Naruto who scored easily. The pair high fived as they retreated downfield.

"Hmph, gonna be a short game," Sayuri said confidently. Red and Tayuya locked eyes for a second, obviously thinking the same thing. As soon as they were able, the couple zoomed downfield. They were dangerous. Red would use his incredible ball handling to completely embarrass the defenders, sometimes even making them fall. When Tayuya got the ball, she used her speed to outrun and her hawk-eye vision to clutch pass.

Before long the Red team had answered back with a score of their own. Red walked past Naruto on his way back downfield.

"C'mon, you knew it wasn't gonna be _that_ easy, Naruto," he said with a smirk. Naruto smirked back with just as much confidence.

"Looks like its heating up," Riku said from the bleachers where the group had taken a seat. He didn't expect this much intensity from just a pick-up game, but then again there were a lot of hotheads on the field.

"Most of them are pretty short –tempered so it was inevitable," Shikamaru said tiredly. Toki put another piece of pocky in his mouth, this time sure to keep it out of Naomi's reach.

"Red and Tayuya were regulars last year," he said. "That and the fact they spend a lot of time together has to mean their teamwork is gonna be on point."

"Maybe, but that Sayuri and Naruto tag team isn't looking so bad either," Shikamaru interjected. Toki grunted a little.

"Sayuri…why does that sound familiar?" he said wracking his memory. Ranko giggled a little.

"Maybe because she has her own spot at the Hokage too," she said. Toki looked befuddled.

"That's right," Shikamaru agreed. "Her stage name is Small Lily though. She's a bit newer than most."

"Even so, her song _White Rabbit_ was pretty tantalizing," Ranko complimented. "She'll get herself a pretty good spot on the charts if she keeps it up." Shikamaru nodded his head. He looked back toward the field to see both teams locked in a struggle for momentum. He denounced that it'll probably stay that way for a while until one team either slipped up, or managed to pull a fast one.

"Shikamaru?" he looked up at the sound of his name. It was Temari. "What're you doing here? Don't take this the wrong way but you don't really seem cut off for soccer."

"Tch, troublesome woman," he couldn't argue. If Temari was on the field right now the balance of power would be shifted tremendously and one team would be spanking the other. "This is just where we ended up," Temari looked at his company. She noticed Toki lazily leaning back on the next row of bleachers.

"What's up, Toki?" she said casually.

"Yo." He said. He leaned forward and gave her a fist bump. Toki then proceeded to introduce Naomi, Riku, and Ranko.

"Nice to meet you guys," she said with a smile.

"So, what brings you here if you're not playing?" Shikamaru questioned. Temari sat down in the spot next to him.

"Tenten wanted me to see her play," she explained. "I didn't expect the game to be this intense though," on the field things were heating up.

"Red!" Tayuya called.

"I got it!" Thomas passed her the ball, directly between the legs of 2 defenders. Tayuya received the ball and shot, but Tenten was able to dive and block it.

"Nice, Tenten!" Naruto yelled. Tenten cracked a big grin and passed to Sayuri, who started dribbling up field. She lacked the illusiveness of Red, but made up for it with speed. She'd dibble one way, then cut back hard, leaving her defender in the dust. Seeing an opportunity, see lobbed a pass in the air and ran towards the goal. Understanding what she was going for, he jumped in the air and headbutted the ball back to her. Sayuri shot the ball midair for another blue team score. She threw her fist in the air as her teammates ran up and celebrated with her.

"Dammit Red!" Tayuya yelled frustrated. Red calmly walked past her.

"Relax," he said still smiling. "I'll do it." She didn't look satisfied. "From end to end…" he turned his back to her. "I'll get past them all,"

Red received a pass, and for a second, he stood there with the ball under his foot. The first defender tried to come steal it from him. Thomas executed a perfect spin move, making the defender trip and fall. He started dribbling towards their goal. Two more defenders came at him. Red dribbled between the first one's legs, twice. It completely jerked him around. Red used some fancy footwork and made a fool of the second one also. Sayuri slid and tried to kick the ball from under him, but Red was way ahead of her. He grabbed the ball with his feet and flipped over her.

The audience that gathered went wild over the move, including Riku.

"Wow! That was _nasty_!" he yelled. Red wasn't finished.

He juked the last person with ease before kicking the ball up to about the height of his head, and spinning and shooting the ball with a roundhouse kick. The ball curved past Tenten's fingers for the Red team's second score.

Sayuri was pretty angry with the play. One defender that Red got past ended up twisting his ankle and telling Naruto he was done for the moment.

"Shit, who do we have that can replace him?" Naruto said as he looked to the bench.

"Hey! Am I too late to play?" Naruto whipped his head around at the voice. A girl about 5'9 with waist-length purple hair that was spiky at the top, tan skin, and golden eyes was jogging over to the field. She was in a white t-shirt and shorts just like the rest of them. Naruto called her over.

"You're just in time. We just had a guy drop," he said.

"Yes!" she said with a fist pump.

"Wait, what's your name?" Naruto asked. Before she could open her mouth Thomas called to her.

"Kuromaru…" she turned around to look at him. "You're pretty late aren't you?" he wore a smug expression.

"I got held up," she said with a smirk of her own. She looked at the scoreboard. "Good thing I came when I did." The score was 2-2 with about a minute left on the clock.

"Whatever," he said turning around. Just inbound the ball so we can win this game." Unknown to everyone else, this was a challenge between the two individuals. Kuromaru Shirotsuki and Thomas Redrock had been friends since childhood. She was even best friends with Tayuya. Growing up, they spent a lot of time playing soccer. Red knew she was just as good, if not, better than him, but he always liked to challenge her anyway. It never got old.

"Man, it's getting pretty thick out there," Riku said. "Since Red got serious I guess it's only a matter of time before he makes the comeback win,"

"Not gonna happen," Ranko said. He looked at her oddly. "I know that new girl that just joined the game. She's incredible. Her showing up pretty much sealed it," Riku smirked slyly.

"Wanna bet?" Riku he said smoothly. Ranko shot him a sly look of her own. "If the Red team wins, you have to go out on a date with me,"

"Interesting…" Ranko said pondering. "What about if Blue team wins?" Riku shrugged.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked her. She thought loudly for a second.

"How about if I win, you have to spar with me," she suggested. Riku's face dropped.

'_FUCK_,' he thought. After seeing her spar with Naomi, that was a pretty scary outcome. 'Fuck it,'

"You're on," he said they turned their attention back to the game. Naomi, who overheard this looked at Toki.

"Hey, how about we make a bet too?" she asked. Toki was strewn across the bleachers with his head next to her legs and a stick of pocky poking up from his lips.

"Whatever, I call Red team," he said with his eyes closed. "If I win, you can never take another piece of pocky from me again. I love these things," Naomi giggled.

"Okay but if I win, you have to do whatever I say, unconditionally," she said.

"Become your slave? Isn't that a little pre-schoolish?" he asked.

"Just one thing." She clarified. "One thing for me no matter what it is," Toki stared up at her, noticing she wasn't acting all giddy and clingy like normal.

'She's serious,' he thought. He chuckled a bit.

"Whatever, it's on,"

The ball came into play. Sayuri started dribbling with urgency. She started to blow past most the defenders but Tayuya made a play and came up with a steal. Instinctively, she passed to Red, who began to make short work of the blue team. Naruto ran to defend, but Kuromaru beat him to it, easily kicking the ball away towards him. Naruto got the steal, and instantly got too much attention.

30 seconds.

He passed back to Kuromaru, who was still on their half of the field. She looked around to see everyone covered. It was then that Thomas covered her himself.

10 seconds.

Kuromaru reared back her leg. '_Don't tell me she's gonna…!_' Red thought. He ran to try and block her but it was too late. Kuromaru kicked the ball incredibly hard. The ball traveled extremely fast down the field, and no defender could stop it.

5 seconds.

It reached the goalie, who jumped to block it, to no avail. The ball careened inside the goal just as the buzzer went off. The crowd went ballistic as the Blue team celebrated their victory.

Red smiled. That was Kuromaru for you. Tayuya didn't feel so sportsmanlike. She chewed out the poor goalie who could block the hail mary score pretty badly.

"Well, that's that," Shikamaru said standing up. Temari watched him as he yawned lazily. "I've put it off for too long. I really need to find a club to join." Temari chuckled.

"Asuma wouldn't let you join the Chess club this year, huh?" she asked.

"He says I'm wasting my high school days sleeping in there." He explained. Temari looked to be in thought for a moment. Suddenly she hopped up and grabbed his wrist.

"Come on," she said before dragging him away. Toki watched as the pair disappeared. He himself was in a predicament of his own. He thought it'd be better to just get it out the way.

"Well, let's hear it," he said sitting up. "What do you want?" he looked at her to see her smirking devilishly.

"Oh, don't worry," she said. "I'll be sure to let you know when I think of something…" Toki sighed.

"Well, no date for you, lover boy," Ranko teased. She propped her elbow on her knee and had her chin in her palm as she smiled at Riku.

"No worries, good thing come to those who wait," he retorted confidently. He flashed a genuine smile at her. '_Although I'm really not looking forward to sparring…_'

{Scene Break}

Temari stopped in front of a room in the main building, much to Shikamaru's relief.

"Dammit, woman!" he complained. "A warning next time please?" she glowered at him.

"Stop being a crybaby and come on," she chastised him. They walked into the room. It was filled with , expensive cameras, and laptops. "This is the film club, Shikamaru," she told him.

"You want me to join the film club?" he questioned. "Are you in it?" Temari nodded. Shikamaru looked around the room once more. It seemed like work but it was probably more easy-going than the sports clubs.

"I thought you'd be happy if all you had to do was aim a camera," she said walking further into the room. Shikamaru followed her. The Film Club was filled with students who wanted some kind of profession in the filming industry, cameramen, actors, directors, editors, the whole nine yards. Temari brought Shikamaru to a medium sized girl with blond hair that reached her mid-back. She was sitting at a computer, obviously in the middle of editing something.

"Hey, Aqua," Temari greeted. Aqua Cascada turned around in her chair to face Temari. Shikamaru noticed she had deep purple eyes that went along with her average pale skin. "Got a new member for you," Shikamaru looked at Temari surprised. Aqua wore a blue tight t-shirt with retro games characters, blue jeans, black converse, and a green cap with a 1-up mushroom from Super Mario.

'What the hell? I didn't say I'd join, you troublesome woman,' he thought. Aqua looked him up and down.

"This is Shikamaru, a friend of mine. Shika, this Aqua Cascada, the Film Club president," Temari introduced happily. Shikamaru didn't miss the shortening of his name but he dropped it for now.

"Pleasure to meet you," Shikamaru greeted. He extended his hand for the sitting girl and she shook it.

"Welcome, Shikamaru," Aqua said. "We'd be glad to have you," she said simply.

"Don't worry, Aqua." Temari said sling her arm around Shikamaru's shoulder. "I'll take care of this one," Aqua nodded.

"I'll leave it to you then," she said in monotone before she turned back around and resumed her work. Temari dragged Shikamaru away and to the desks that were lined in the middle of the big classroom.

"What the hell was that, you crazy woman? I never said I'd join this club," Shikamaru complained.

"Well, you'd have taken forever to pick anyway. Besides, I'm doing you a favor," Temari said with a glower on her features.

"Tch, troublesome," Shikamaru stated before plopping down in a seat. In that moment, Temari's cell went off. She pulled it out and viewed her text messages.

"Huh," she huffed.

"What's up?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Looks like everyone is going to the Kazekage tonight to party," She informed him. "Tenten said she met some people in the soccer club that want us to come along," Shikamaru sighed loudly.

"That's one of the more wild party clubs. Troublesome. And on a Monday too," he complained. Temari hit him on his arm, making him wince.

"Quit being such a crybaby," she said. "After all…" she looked back at her phone and texted her friend the confirmation. "_Everyone_ is gonna be there,"

A/N: Yo, Killy here. If I haven't already, I want to say thank you to the guys and girls who submitted OCs and allowed me to kick this story off. It was a blast writing this chapter. I still can't decide which club part I liked more, Karate or Soccer. Note that I wasn't intending to make the OCs this badass which is why I love you guys for submitting. 17 pages of craziness right here, baby!

The next chapter is gonna be one of the chapters you've been waiting for…PERFORMANCES! Since it's at the Kazekage , it's gonna be a rock n' roll chapter, so stay tuned.

Sorry if I didn't get the character's how you pictured them. If I didn't drop a review and tell me how to fix it, what I need more of or less of.

Kuromaru and Aqua will be debuted more. Since they were kinda late I couldn't make them shine like the others so expect them to get some special attention next chapter. Also, I'll accept 2 or 3 more OCs before I close submissions. So if you're just now catching on, send them in.

Chapter Poll: Should lemons be in this story? It's been on my mind for a while, but I wasn't sure you guys would necessarily like having you're OC banged by another. Or maybe you want them to get laid… Whatever. Just leave a review and tell me what you think and I'll decide.

Till next time, peeps.


End file.
